


Meeting the Bakers

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Matched and Kept [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Background Michelle/Dean, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Dynamics, First Meetings, M/M, Omega Eggsy, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets his new mother- & sister-in-law for lunch with Eggsy & Tony</p><p>Takes place 3 weeks after they bond</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Bakers

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late, I ended up sleeping through most the last weekend and then having a family situation to deal with mid week, so I didn't actually get any typing done until late Thursday night. So I am doing a bit of a chapter dump as I post everything I have typed in the last 48 hours, thanks for your patience! Hopefully this week I will get back on schedule

Eggsy’s POV   
He's been bonded to Harry for three weeks when he finally makes arrangements for his mate to meet his mum and sister.  They are going to meet for dinner at the same dinner that he had originally had lunch with Harry at. 

Tom had volunteered to fetch them from the flat complex they live in so he wouldn't have to worry.  While he rides with Tony and Harry. 

When they first get there, the waitress asks if it is only going to be the three of them, to which he responds there will be two more people, one child and one adult. They have barely taken their seats when he hears his sister’s giggle.

Glancing over to the door, he smiles at them, standing up to beckon them over. 

As they approach, Harry stands, politely greeting them, “Good afternoon, Mrs. Baker, Daisy.”

“Hi mum,” he comments just a breath later, smiling at his polite mate, “Hullo Daisy-girl.”

“Eggsy,” his mum replies, giving his mate a peculiar look. “Why we ‘avin’ lunch ‘ere  instead of your flat?”

He motions to the booth across from them, smiling as Tony waves at his sister. 

“I thought you may be more comfortable meeting me in a public place,” his alpha answers before he has a chance to.

“Who you again?” she mutters, frowning at his mate.

“Harry Hart,” his mate responds smoothly, “I am lucky enough to call myself Eggsy’s alpha mate.” 

“Bit posh isn't ‘e?” his mum mutters. 

“A bit,” he responds with an affectionate smile. 

“Hmmm,” she mumbles. 

“Eggsy,” his sister chirps happily, smiling at him, “Tony.”

“Hi Daisy,” his son answers just as happy. 

“Color?” Daisy asks their mum, tilting her head and giving her a questionable expression.

He has extra crayons with him,so he passes them over when his mum seems to ignore the request, “Here you go Daisy-girl.”

“Thanx,” his sister mumbles as she takes them. 

While the two toddlers color, their waitress comes to get their order. Harry orders the special, he orders himself a chicken sandwich and chips, and orders Tony a kid's hamburger and chips. His mum orders herself chicken tenders and crisps. When it looks like she is not ordering Daisy something for herself, he orders his sister the same thing he got Tony. 

“Why’d ya do that Eggsy?” his mum demands, glaring at him.

“‘Cause there's no reason Daisy can't have her own meal.” He retorts, remembering why he hates eating out with her. At least Dean isn't here as well to cause havoc.

The air seems to become tense as he glares back at his mum. It's been a long time since they spent time together. Normally if he needed somewhere else for Tony to be, he would ask Roxy if she could watch him. When Roxy couldn't because of work, she would have her cook take care of his little boy so he wouldn't have to worry about him. It had been years since he felt safe in his mum's flat and he refused to make his baby boy feel that way too. 

“You have two very beautiful children, and a wonderful grandson,” his mate remarks, breaking the tension. 

Startled, his mum's eyes flicker to Harry, and she frowns, demanding, “Who are you? Where'd ya meet Eggsy? What'd want?”

Harry smiles politely, answering calmly, “Harry Hart, a mutual friend arranged the meeting, and he is my mate, so I thought it would be good to meet his family.”

His mum gives his mate an annoyed look but shrugs and focuses on him a moment later. “What about you’re flat Eggsy?”

“Contracts done, I didn’t renew it since Tony and I live with Harry.” He answers warmly.

“Why’d you move in wit’ ‘im?” she demands.

“Why do you live with Dean?” he retorts calmly, cocking an eyebrow at her questioningly.

She just glowers in response.

“How’s Daisy been doing?” he inquires, glancing at his sister.

“She’s fine, not as fast a learner as you were,” his mum states with a shrug.

His eyes narrow as he hears that, he well remembers what his mum was like before Dean, the drinking, and the drugs. The woman she is now is nothing like the woman she was then.

However to maintain the peace he doesn’t respond to that. 

“What do ya do ‘arry?” His mum demands as she looks over at his mate.

“I am a self defense teacher at a private school,” Harry answers smoothly. 

“Huh,” she mutters in response. 

An awkward silence falls over the three of them for several long moments, only getting broken by their waitress bringing them their meals. 

“T’ank ‘uo,” Daisy mumbles, glance at him shyly.   
  


“You’re welcome Daisy-girl,” he answers with a warm smile to his sister. 

Again silence falls as he realizes that Daisy is probably used to going without. He’ll see if there is any way he can have her over to visit so more often. Daisy and Tony could get to know each other and have fun playing.

His sister is going to be a beta, at least that’s what his sense of smell tells him since she lacks any of the markers he is used to for omegas and alphas. Of course, there is always a chance that she will present as a teenager when going through puberty. It is something that could be tested for, but the free coverage doesn’t cover it, it’s something that has to be paid for out of pocket. That means it’s not something that she will get any time soon.

He thinks Harry might be thinking the same thing as him, “Perhaps we can arrange a play date between Tony and Daisy in the near future?” his mate suggests calmly, breaking the silence that has fallen over them again.

“Meybe,” his mum mutters, still not looking at his mate.

Tilting his head, his mate studies his mum for a bit before turning his attention to his sister with a warm smile.  “Do you like your lunch Daisy?”

Ducking her head, she nods shyly.

“That’s good, lunch is an important meal, it allows you to stay energized in the time between breakfast and dinner.” Harry tells her with a nod at her plate.

“It’s tasty good daddy!” Tony happily exclaims from the spot between him and Harry.

Daisy just nods in agreement.

“What do you like to do for fun Daisy?” Harry queries after eating a few bites of his meal.

“Daw,” she mutters quietly in response, “stuffies,” there is a pause between each answer as if she is trying to finds the right word, “cuddle.”

Smiling encouragingly at her, his mate repeats her answers back to make sure he has them right, “Draw, stuffies, and cuddle? Sounds like fun.”

“Stuffies are her stuffed animals,” he explains, remembering he used to call them the same thing.

Nodding, his mate asks, “What’s your favorite stuffie?”

“My sea horse,” the little girl mumbles.

His eyes widen and he smiles, glancing at his mum as he asks, “The one I used to have?”

She nods, “Yeah, I found it in a box, you don’t need it anymore, I gave it to ‘er.”

He nods in understanding and smiles at his sister, “That’s alright, I loved him when I was your size too.”

Daisy’s eyes widen as she looks up at him for a moment before ducking her head back down to continue eating.

When mum’s phone suddenly goes off, she gets a bit pale, and answers it hesitantly. “Hullo?” she answers quietly. The way she gets paler lets him know whatever is being said on the other end is not a good thing. “We’re comin’ now.” She hangs up, glancing over at his sister as she states, “We ‘ave to go.”

“Okay, would you like a ride? I can have Tom take you home.” He offers, knowing that the driver who his best friend has assigned him is nearby, waiting for if he needs a ride or not.

She gives him a searching look before nodding in agreement.

Tugging his phone out, he sends of a text and receives a reply moments later.

“He’s waiting for you,” he tells her, “I’ll walk you out.” Kissing his mate’s cheek, he slips out of the seat saying, “Be right back.”

Picking Daisy up, his mum, nods and heads towards the door. So he snags Daisy from their mum’s arms, giving her a quick hug when they are by the car.

“Love you Daisy-girl,” he whispers in his sister’s ear, nuzzling the top of her head the same way he does Tony.

“Be safe,” he tells their mum, ducking down to put Daisy in the safety seat.

She nods, eyes flickering back to the café, “Take care Eggsy,” is all she says before climbing in the car and closing the door.

“The flat Tom, thanks for this.” He tells the beta with a smile.

Nodding the older man answers, “Not a problem Eggsy, not a problem, I’ll make sure they get home safe.”

Smiling, he nods at the beta before heading back in to give his son a long hug and nuzzle his head softly.

“That was interesting,” Harry states as he finishes his lunch.

He just nods, lost in thought about why Daisy seems so skittish and his mum was ignoring his mate. They’ll talk about it later, when little ears are down for sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
